Axel Wants a Prom
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: This installment of the trilogy has Axel planning his own prom because Roxas and Xion never went to one. The implication? Everyone needs a date. Can you guess who's going with who?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got to this one sooner. Like I said in the credits of the previous story, there is going to be a significant drop in sexual humor. However, there will still be plenty of humor to go around. Just sit back and enjoy.

Chapter 1: Axel rants

Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Demyx sat around in one of the several living rooms in the Castle That Never Was.

Axel looked over at Roxas and Xion. "Say? You guys were going to high school when you became Nobodies, right?"

Roxas and Xion both stared at Axel, then at each other.

Roxas turned to Axel and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Axel leaned back in his chair. "Aw, it's nothing important. My high school years are just one of the few things I can remember from my time as a Somebody." He turned to Demyx. "What about you, Dem? You remember your high school years?"

Demyx looked up from tuning his sitar. "High school? Of course I remember high school. I only graduated it a little more than a year before becoming a nobody." He sighed. "Orchestra and marching band were good times. True, I can't remember the names of any of the other members, but I remember the good times."

Axel nodded. "Soccer was my thing. Football wasn't bad, either." He sighed. "But the best was the cheerleaders. I even took the cheerleading captain to my prom."

Demyx gaped at Axel. He laughed. "You're kidding!"

Axel laughed. "No, I'm totally serious." He shrugged. "The most I can remember about her name was that it started with A, but she knew her dance moves."  
Roxas and Xion raised eyebrows at each other.

Xion held up a hand. "Um, what's a prom?"

Axel and Demyx's eyes grew wide as they looked at their younger associates.

Axel's eye twitched. "What's a prom? You guys don't know what prom is?"

Roxas and Xion shook their heads.

Axel stood up. "What! You guys don't know what prom is! I don't believe it! How could you not know what prom is?"

Roxas twiddled his fingers. "Well, maybe if your told us what prom is."

Axel paused and smiled. "Well, prom is only the biggest event of the school year. Sure, you have homecoming, but prom is at least ten times as wonderful. There's music, dancing, decorations, refreshments. It's used to celebrate the seniors. Got it memorized?"

Demyx nodded. "I started up my own band, and we played at our prom. One of the best paying gigs we ever had."

Roxas looked at Axel. "Well, Axel, I think I was only about to go into my sophomore year when you came to bring me back."

Xion nodded. "And I was only in the middle of my freshman year when my somebody died somehow."

Axel palmed his face. "You guys never had a prom. You guys never had a prom!" He chuckled. "Okay. I know how to solve this. We'll just have our own prom!"

Demyx numbly bit one of his nails. "Would the superior even approve of such an idea?"

Axel laughed and looked around the room. "Please. Since when do I listen to Number One. The guy's a stick in the mud." He smiled, and wisps of fire slithered their way out of his mouth. "I've got to go tell everyone. We're going to do this thing up right!" He ran out of the room.

Demyx sighed. "Well, there's no stopping him now." He leaned back in his seat. "So, you guys are probably going with each other, right?"

Roxas nodded. "Well, we are best friends."

Demyx smiled as he stood up. "I've got to go check my friends list on the internet. I have a girl I've been chatting several times over the last few nights." He walked out of the room.

Xion turned to Roxas. "You know, if we were going to high school, we probably would have been considered a couple by now."

"Well, I don't think I'm ready to announce that." He turned to look Xion in the eyes. "Seriously, can you imagine how obsessive Axel would get?"

Xion laughed. "You kidding? He'd probably be picking my wedding dress after the first date."

---

Okay, before I go too far with this story, I have a very important announcement. I can think of pairings for most of the organization. Now, these aren't crack pairings. Well, maybe mildly crack, but nothing too insane.

However, the important thing is that I need a little help. I have possible pairings for Lexaeus and Saix, but I don't feel one hundred percent comfortable with them. Could you guys offer a few ideas? There are only a few rules.

1. The pairing must be heterosexual.

2. The character must be from Disney, but she can't have a canon pairing (Jasmine is a no-go, etc.).

3. Your ideas must be submitted in a personal message. This is because I don't want everybody to know the ideas. I want the pairings to be a surprise.

Please enjoy and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Passing Out Invitations

Axel ran down the hall. "Let's see. A prom. I'm going to need access to one of the larger rooms." He turned the corner and almost bumped into someone.

Saix jumped back and snarled. "Axel! I thought I already told you that you shouldn't run in the halls."

Axel leaned back against the wall. "Well, Saix, I'm glad I caught you." He looked down the hall. "Alone, even."

Saix raised an eyebrow. "You should know better than anyone that I don't spend all my time with Xemnas."

"Right, only when he wants you as a secretary." Axel smirked and stood up. He walked over to the Lunar Diviner and placed an arm around his shoulders. "But you also spend plenty of time with someone else."

Saix frowned. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Axel grinned. "Oh, come on. You can tell me? What is it about her?" He raised his hand in the air. "Is it sitting beneath the Arabian moon?" His looked Saix in the eye as his own glinted. "Or maybe it's her big green eyes. The way she does her hair?" He leaned close to Saix's face. "Or maybe it's the way she purrs in your ear?"

Saix tensed slightly and swallowed. He soon regained his composure and shook Axel off. "What are you talking about?"

Axel sighed and stepped away from Saix. "Fine, I'm gonna cut it to the quick. Being one of the most trusted members of the organization, Xemnas gave you a skeleton key for the castle, right?"

Saix turned. "I don't like where this is going."

Axel grinned. He ran in front of Saix and grabbed his shoulders. "I don't think you quite understand me. I need that key, so I can get into a ballroom."

Saix rolled his eyes. "And I would give you the key, why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll just tell Xemnas that you've been sneaking out of the castle without permission." He stood to one side and leaned close to Saix's ear. "Now, it's one thing if I sneak out. I'm the troublemaker. But the confidant? Well, that's a different story."

Saix pulled his shoulder away from Axel. "Please. Even if it were true, what makes you believe Xemnas will believe you? You even said yourself that you're the troublemaker."

Axel smirked as he ran in front of the silvery blue-haired man. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a disposable camera. "I mat lie, but pictures don't."

Saix stared at the camera and back at Axel. He sighed. "Fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key in the shape of the Nobody Symbol. He threw it at Axel.

Axel grabbed the key and stuffed it in his pocket. "Thanks." He threw the camera back at Saix. "I really think you'll like those." He started to walk, but pivoted back to Saix. He pointed at the camera. "By the way, I'll see you and your date at the prom." He turned and walked down the hall.

Saix stared after him, quirking an eyebrow. "Prom?"

---

Vexen and Lexaeus were in the lab. Lexaeus was standing by to hand over various chemicals while the Chilly Academic was delicately measuring the components of his current experiment.

Axel threw the door open. "Vexen! Lexaeus!"

Vexen jumped, throwing the chemicals in his hands up in the air.

Calmly, Lexaeus grabbed all the chemicals and set them firmly on the table before even a drop spilled.

Vexen turned and pointed at Axel. "What in the name of Nothingness are you doing?!"

Axel walked over. "Well, I'm glad you guys are as jolly as ever." He leaned against the table. "Look, I'm not going to talk fancy. I just need you guys to see about decorating the most ballroom-like room in the castle for the prom a few days from now."

Vexen raised an eyebrow. "Prom? What prom?"

Axel placed a hand on his forehead. "Oh, please don't tell me you don't know what a prom is?"

Vexen pounded his fist on the table. "I know what a prom is! But since when was a prom announced?"

"Since now." Axel stood up and shrugged. "But, if you think you're not smart enough to decorate a simple ball."

Vexen walked up to Axel and pointed straight at his face. "Listen here, punk, I might not be the youngest member, but I can definitely set up a decent party."

Axel turned away and smirked. "Yeah, but don't try to get funky fresh to try to impress anyone. Just keep it classy. A prom is just a modern-day ball, after all."

Vexen nodded. "Well, I might add a bit of tech, but I know my classics."

Axel patted Vexen on the shoulder. "That's a good man." He pulled the key out of his pocket. "This should help you guys find the perfect room." He walked over to the door. As he opened it, he paused and turned around. "Oh, and feel free to come to the prom yourselves. However, it would be best that you had a date." He left.

Vexen crossed his arms. "A date? Where does he expect us to get a date for a prom."

Lexaeus almost tripped into the table. The faintest blush tinged his cheeks. "I happen to know someone."

Vexen smiled. "Well, I do happen to have a pen pal." He turned to the table. "But let's get to work on those decorations. First impressions are everything, you know."

---

Axel walked down the hall. "Let's see. Who else?"

Luxord walked around the corner. He slumped against the wall.

Axel walked up to the Gambler of Fate. "Well, someone sure seems to enjoy their parties."

Luxord raised himself up. "Look, I swear I only stayed out late. I am not suffering from a hangover."

Axel shrugged. "Look, I wasn't accusing you of anything." He stood up and smirked. "But maybe you'd like to come to a prom this weekend."

Luxord raised an eyebrow. "Prom?"

Axel nodded. "Yep." He stabbed his finger against Luxord's nose. "Could you tell Xigbar and Xaldin if you see them? The only thing you guys need to do is bring a date."

Luxord grinned. "A date, you say?"

Axel's brow furrowed. "Now, listen, I don't mind if you bring some pirate wench." His free hand turned aflame. "But if I see you bring a Las Vegas showgirl."

Luxord swallowed. "I'll just go see about telling Xigbar and Xaldin." He rushed down the hall.

Axel smiled and walked down the hall. "Let's see. Who should I ask?" He snickered and started to run.

---

I just see Axel as one of those guys who would know everything about your personal life, even if you don't have a personal life.

Also, why does everybody associate Saix with Xemnas? They have one, maybe two scenes, together. Axel has at least two or three scenes with Saix. Seems Axel has a more defined relationship with Saix than Xemnas does.

Also, I have pairings for Saix and Lexaeus now, so you don't need to worry about coming up with those ideas. Well, let me rephrase. Now you guys can start guessing which person is going to the prom with who. Here are a few hints:

1. All pairings are heterosexual (boy-girl).

2. All dates are Disney or Kingdom Hearts characters.

3. They do not have a defined canon pairing.

4. Some may seem a bit like crack, but it's mostly due to the date not often receiving attention from Disney, so do your homework on Wikipedia.

By the way, anybody have any ideas who Marluxia's Heartless and Somebody are?

Please enjoy and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Talking About Dates...

Zexion sat in the corner of his room. He had his laptop open and was fiddling with a webcam as he stared at the screen.

Axel pushed the door open. "Hey, Zex!"

Zexion jumped and slammed his computer shut. He tried his best to hide it behind his chair before the redhead could walk over.

Axel smiled. He gestured at the computer like he was going to take it, causing Zexion to almost fall out of his chair. He stood back up and pointed at the camera. "Doing a little webcamming, are you?" He smirked. "May I ask with whom?"

Zexion shook his head and tried to answer, but no words came out. Instead, he sounded like a myriad of sleigh bells.

Axel's eyes widened as a smile grew across his face. "Oh, is that who it was?"

Zexion swallowed. "You could understand me?"  
Axel shrugged. "No, but I'm sure your _little_ girlfriend does."

Zexion stood up, shaking his head and bringing back his usual passive, dark mood. "What do you mean by girlfriend?" He rolled his visible eye. "Like I have a social life."  
"Oh really?" Axel danced around Zexion and picked up the unguarded laptop. He pushed it open just a crack. He stared for a moment and snickered, placing the computer back down. "Oh, isn't that precious."

Zexion's visible eye shrunk. "No. No, that isn't what you think."

Axel patted Zexion on the shoulder. "Oh, come on, Zex. You can trust me. I won't let your secret out." he walked over to the door.

Zexion sighed. He cleared his throat and stared at Axel. "I mean, what secret?"

Axel turned to face Zexion. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He opened the door and stepped halfway out. "However, around here, you can only tell a secret to noone."

Zexion lunged for the door, but it shut far too quickly.

---

Axel walked down the hall. "Well, of course, I'm going to need a date myself." He laughed, and his eyes glinted. "I mean, how would it look if I bugged everyone else to get a date and didn't bring one myself." He took hold of the nearest door handle.

Larxene was laying on her bed, reading, as Axel walked in. "I already know about the prom you're throwing, Axel, and I'm going to tell you now that I am not going."  
Axel shrugged and walked over. "Oh, what's the matter?" He stroked Larxene's hair. "You can't find a date?"

Electricity pulsed up Larxene's antenna-like bangs, and she scowled. "Axel, I simply do not want to go. I went to my prom, and it was chaos just getting everything ready." She shocked Axel's hand off her head and looked up. "How do you plan to get this ready by Saturday night? It'd be too much work."

Axel held his chin. "Well, I admit that I might be asking for a lot." He smiled. "But I think I can pull it off. It's not like I have anything but free time on my hands."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "All right. If you can get this thing put together, I'll _maybe_ think about it."

Axel smiled and walked towards the door. "Hey, that's all I'm asking for." He spun his way out of the door.

---

Namine was quietly drawing at her table in the her room. She hummed a simple tune to herself.

Marluxia rushed through the door. "Oh for Kingdom Hearts' sake! I can't believe it."

Namine raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Marluxia?"

Marluxia pulled on his hair. "Oh, I can't believe what's going on." He looked down at Namine. "Axel is hosting a prom."

Namine blushed. "A prom?"

Marluxia covered his eyes. "Yes, and the timing couldn't be any worse."  
Namine tilted her head to one side. "What's wrong with a prom?"

Marluxia rubbed the back of his head. "Well, there's nothing wrong with a prom." He blushed. "Listen, do you mind camping out in my garden with me for a few nights?"

Namine blushed harder. "Wh-wh-why?"

Marluxia swallowed. "Well, my Somebody and Heartless are coming for a visit."

"What does that have to do with your garden."

Marluxia waved his hand back and forth. "Well, you see, before you came, this used to be a guest room. It also used to be that my Heartless and Somebody came to visit only one at a time. After you came, I let them stay in my room, camping in the garden myself. But now that they're both coming at the same time."

Namine held a finger to her cheek in thought. "They need two open rooms?"

Marluxia swallowed. "Yes. You just can't let these two meet in the same room. The results could be disastrous."

Namine flipped through her notepad. "You mean like a time-space continuum problem?"

Marluxia shook his head. "No, they just-"

Knocking came to the door. "Marluxia!"  
Marluxia jumped. "Oh my. Already?" He walked over to the door and opened it.

A young man with blond, pointed hair and a bandaged sword stood at the door. "I was told I would find you here."

Marluxia laughed nervously. "Cloud. You're here earlier than I expected."

Cloud nodded. "I apologize, but I needed a place to stay, and I had nowhere else to go."

Marluxia smiled. "Well, when you have nowhere to go, you might as well go to nowhere."

Cloud stared at Marluxia.

"Right." Marluxia walked past Cloud. "Just come with me-eeee!"

A man with three black wings and long silver hair was walking down the hall.

The blond man and the silver-haired one pointed at each other with their swords. "What is he doing here?"

Marluxia, trapped by the two swords, held his hands up defensively. "Now, now. There's no need to get upset. I promise that you will have different rooms."

Cloud and Sephiroth glared at each other.

Marluxia summoned up his scythe. "Listen, the two of you calm down, or Nothingness help me, I will slice both your heads off right now!"  
Grumbling, the two swordsmen lowered their blades.

Marluxia nodded. "Now, with a little patience, I will get you both situated."

---

Okay, who guessed the Cloud and Sephiroth gag? Now, I realize that people are going to ask a couple of questions, so let me say two things. One, I realize that Cloud+X does not equal Marluxia. This is for joke purposes only. Two, during the final cutscene with Cloud and Sephiroth, it almost sounded like Sephiroth admitted to being Cloud's Heartless, okay.

Anyways, will Axel get Larxene to go to the prom with him? Will Namine and Marluxia be able to survive Cloud and Sephiroth? And who will the rest of the Organization take to the prom? Stay tuned, but I'm still looking for people to guess the dates.

Please enjoy and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Speaking of Dates...

The next day, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus were all sitting around the breakfast table.

Luxord walked into the room. "Cheerio, all. Pretty good day, isn't it."

Vexen stirred his frozen coffee. "I'll say it is. We already have the ballroom set up. We just need to get the decorations up."

Lexaeus nodded. "It shouldn't take long."

Xigbar laughed and jumped onto the ceiling. "Way to rock dudes! And a whole day ahead of schedule."  
Vexen grinned. "As long as noone goes in to ruin the decorations, everything should be perfect." He sipped his coffee and raised an eyebrow. He placed his cup down and stared at Xigbar and Xaldin. "Did you guys get assigned to do anything?"

Xaldin stabbed a piece of bacon onto his fork and ate it. "We were assigned to make refreshments. I have a few recipes for such an occasion." He turned to look at Xigbar. "But I'm not sure how quickly I'll get it done with the help I've got."

Xigbar crossed his arms and dropped to the floor. "Not cool, dude, you know I'm willing to help."

Xaldin turned back to the table, eating a bite of omelette. "That'd probably set me back."

Lexaeus took a deep breath.

Vexen nodded. "True, Lexaeus, they do still have a full day and half to get their job done."

Luxord laughed. "You blokes so got cheated." He pointed to himself. "All I have to do is bring a date."

Xigbar smiled and turned to the rest of the crew. "Dudes, now we get to the juicy part." He chugged an espresso shot and threw the cup into the sink. "You guys brining a date? I know I am."

Xaldin turned towards Xigbar and raised an eyebrow. "You have a date?"

Xigbar crossed his arms. "Of course I do." His exposed eye widened, and he started getting excited. "We met in a chat room. She's seventeen, and like a totally radical ninja babe."

Xaldin smirked. "Seventeen? Did you tell her your age?"

Xigbar scowled. "Of course I told her I was forty-three. With the mind of a sixteen-year-old, mind you." He pointed at Vexen. "What about you grandpa? What king of girl did you get?"

Vexen cleared his throat and placed a hand on his chest. "I am not that old. I am only fifty-two." He stirred his coffee and stood up. "And, mind you, I am hoping my pen pal is going to come."

Luxord laughed. "Oh, really. Bringing some little old biddy to the prom with you?"

Vexen slammed his hands on the table. "She's only nineteen, blast it!"

Everybody else's jaws dropped.

Vexen sat down, smoothing out his hair. "Now, I have made it clear that this is more of a business socialization opportunity. We have discussed her possible apprenticeship with me, and I see this as a valuable opportunity to meet her face to face."

Xaldin raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know what she looks like?"

Vexen shook his head nad grit his teeth. "Unfortunately, she uses an older style of photography, and the postal service just isn't delicate enough to keep the picture fresh."

"Older photography?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "You sure you want somebody who uses old technology as your apprentice?"

Vexen raised a knowing finger. "Without older technology, there is no new technology. It all comes to progress in the end."

Luxord chuckled. "Well, I happen to have come across a fair bird myself." He held up a hand of cards. "She may look pretty young, but she's one heck of a card player."

Xaldin threw his arms up and sighed. "Is anyone bringing a date their own age!"

Xigbar laughed. "Okay, Xaldy, who are you bringing?"

Xaldin cleared his throat and sat up straight. "I happened to have met her in a special social summer camp. We were in the same flying class, learning how to fly with the use of common household objects."

Everybody else stared at Xaldin.

Xaldin looked around at the rest. "What?"

Luxord coughed awkwardly. "Well, might I ask since when spears were a bloody common household object."

Xaldin scowled and shrunk down in his seat. "I lived in a very old style of house."

Xigbar placed a reassuring hand on Xaldin's shoulder. "Well, what happened. I don't think I remember a girl like that when you came to work in the lab."

Xaldin sat up and nodded. "Well, you see, we dated for a while, but there was a conflict in schedules. Her job required that she travel around, but I needed to stay with my schooling."

Lexaeus raised his hand slightly. "I happen to be bringing a date my own age."

Everyone's gazes shot towards the auburn-haired man.

Luxord sighed. "I was exploring a few particularly distant worlds when we met. Things just sort of clicked after."

Xigbar clapped loudly. "Well, you certainly are the silent hero, traversing the final frontier and bringing back alien babes."

Luxord sighed again. "I wouldn't exactly use that term, but, yes, she is an alien 'babe'."

Demyx walked in at this time. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Xaldin teleported to Demyx's side and placed his arm around the young blond's shoulders. "Well, kid, we were just talking about who we're bringing to the prom." He poked Demyx in the nose. "So, who are you bringing."

Demyx swallowed. "Well, I've been using a dating service recently."

Xigbar's visible eye widened. "Any results?"

"Well, there is one girl. We've went out a couple times." Demyx blushed. "I feel a little uncomfortable talking about this."

Xigbar nodded. "No worries. At least your brining someone." He turned to Vexen and Lexaeus. "Say, is Zexion brining anyone."

The two scientists shrugged.

---

Marluxia sat in a room with Cloud and Sephiroth. The tension was so thick that the knife would have broke halfway through cutting it.

Marluxia sighed. "Well, we could watch TV or play a board game. It's not like we get to all be together like this very often."

Sephiroth shut his eyes. "Television is worthless."

Cloud turned his head. "Sephiroth would probably cheat at a board game."

Marluxia bowed his head. "Right." He rubbed the top of his head. "So how about something else?" He popped his head up. "Oh, the prom! Axel is throwing a prom this Saturday. It'd be fun if we could all go. Who would you guys take as a date."

Sephiroth and Cloud both huffed before answering, "Tifa." They turned and glared at each other. "Aerith!" They growled louder and pulled out their weapons."

Marluxia sighed and palmed his face with both hands. "An I actually expected that to go well?"

---

Okay, I love games, so could people please play my guessing game?!

I promise that Axel and Larxene will play a bigger part in future chapters, but things like proms are easy to sidetrack on other characters.

Please enjoy and **GUESS!** and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Axel, Axel, Axel

Axel held a needle delicately in one hand and the hem of Xion's dress in the other. He looked at the pattern and continued sewing.

Xion, acting as the model for her own dress, looked down at the redhead. "Um, Axel, are you sure this is such a good idea?"

Axel stuck the needle through the dress several times. "Well, if you're concerned about me seeing you in your underwear, you really don't have to worry about it. It's not like I haven't seen women's underwear before. But if it's me sewing, I will admit that Larxene would probably be better, but she's not all that thrilled with the idea of a prom."

Xion shook her head. "I just feel a little uncomfortable with the fact that you're fussing over me instead of Roxas. You are his best friend after all."

Axel grinned. "Both of you guys are my best friends." He cut the thread after rounding the hem and pulled out a measuring tape and a magnifying glass. "Besides, Roxas can always get Demyx or Xigbar to help him with a tux. I'm pretty much the only one who knows about dresses."

Xion raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Axel laughed. "It was a summer job back in high school." He stood up and smoothed his hands against this sides. "I may not fill out the bra, but I made one heck of a living as a model."

Xion shook her head giggled. "Is this another one of your jokes."

Axel furrowed his brow. He pointed the magnifying glass at Xion and waved it threateningly. "Now, listen here, I might joke about being a girl, but I don't joke about acting like one." He pulled a needled from between his teeth and started taking measurements of Xion's bust and neck. "Why else do you think I'm perfectly fine with looking at women's underwear?"

Xion raised both eyebrows. "Because you're a pervert."

Axel laughed as he pulled out a roll of black fabric. "Well, sure, but your typical pervert is a peeping Tom. I'll let you know that I actually have the guts to tell girls that I'm looking at them." He unrolled some of the fabric. "Now, don't talk so much. I don't want to end up pricking you while I match up the measurements for the top of the dress."

---

After finishing the basic structure of Xion's dress, Axel walked down the hall to the a door with a large XII on it. He rapped on it a couple times before pushing it open. "Hey, Larxy!"

Larxene sighed as she sat up from her bed and book. "What is it, Axel?"

Axel grinned. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that the prom should be completely set up any minute, so you better be ready to go."

Larxene leaned forward. "Oh really, you got the decorations and the ballroom?"

Axel grinned and nodded. "And food, too. Everything's set up."

Larxene crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "And what about music? You can't have a prom without music."

Axel held up a knowing finger, only to pause and gape. "I'll have to get back to you about that." He grinned and laughed. "But that shouldn't be hard at all. I can just ask Demyx to take care of that." He pointed at Larxene. "Trust me, Larxy, you will go to the prom. You will!" He turned and ran out of the door.

---

Axel walked down the hall. "Please. Music? I simply asked Demyx, and he already was naming more songs than I remember. It was just too easy." He held his chin. "However, that doesn't really leave me with anything to do."

As Axel walked down the hall, he passed an open door. After he passed it, his eyes grew wide and he walked back to it.

Axel rubbed his hands together, and his eyes gleamed. A snickering smirk crossed his face. "Empty announcement room means fun for Axel." He ran in and started looking over the controls.

Axel held his chin as he picked up the microphone. "Okay. But what to talk about." He tapped his chin in thought before a moment.

Suddenly, Axel laughed to himself. "Of course." He tapped the microphone a couple times before pressing the button for outgoing messages.

Axel cleared his throat. "Attention all Nobodies. Attention all Nobodies! This is Axel on the mic wanting to remind everyone about the prom tomorrow and a date is a must. Speaking of dates, when it comes to Zexion, all he need is faith, trust, and-"

"NOOOOOOO!" Zexion was like black lightning when he ran into the announcement room and tackled Axel.

The microphone flew out of Axel's hand as the two nobodies crashed to the ground.

Axel looked up at Zexion. "Is there a problem, Zex?"

Zexion panted heavily as he jabbed his finger against Axel's nose. "None of the Nobodies are supposed to know about that!"

Axel held his hands up defensively. "Okay. I get it. It's your secret." He pushed Zexion off of himself and stood up. He turned off the announcement computer and turned to Zexion. He pointed at the Cloaked Schemer. "Let's get this straight, though. You have to bring your little girlfriend to the prom, or I'll invite her myself."

Zexion rolled his visible eye. "Please, like she would belie-"

Axel cleared his throat and, in Zexion's voice, said, "Hey, there happens to be a prom at my place this weekend." He twirled a strand of hair around his finger. "Would you mind going with me?"

Zexion gaped. "That is so wrong."

Axel shrugged. "It's called blackmail. I'm sure you know it well."

---

Marluxia sat at the main table in the castle's dining room, between Cloud and Sephiroth. "I swear can't you two ever agree on anything?"

Cloud growled at Sephiroth. "Everyone knows that you cut a baked potato in half and mash it up with your fork."

Sephiroth solemnly shook his head. "You are supposed to cut it in quarters, making it easier to press your fork down on it." He put a bite of potato into his mouth. "Of course, I wouldn't expect a ruffian like you to know that."

Cloud growled, pulling out his sword. "Who are you calling a ruffian, you black-hearted murderer!"

Sephiroth stood up and pulled out his own sword. "I prefer the name One-Winged or Heartless Angel."

Marluxia smashed his fists on the table. "That's it! I've had it with the both of you!"

Vines sprouted out of the floor and walls and ensnared the two swordsmen, disabling their hands, arms, legs, and wings.

Marluxia turned and looked at the two. "Honestly, with how much you two feel the need to argue about everything, I sometimes get the feeling that I'm the only normal one out of the lot of us." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "And quite honestly, I have pink hair, a love of flowers, a Lolita complex, and lack a heart."

Cloud growled as he struggled against the vines. He couldn't move very much, but that didn't stop him from trying. "I swear, Marluxia, when I get out of here, you're going to get it. I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Please, if you keep your promises to him as well as you have with me, then he has nothing to worry about." He looked down at Marluxia as well as he could. "But from one megalomaniac to another, this is pretty impressive. But you do realize I can conjure fire with the snap of my fingers, right?"

Vines coiled around the dark angel's fingers and wrenched his sword away from him as far as possible. They did the same with cloud.

Sephiroth nodded. "Well played."

Marluxia crossed his arms and walked over to the door. "I'll leave you two here to resolve your arguments without violence."

Cloud growled. "I'll never agree to those terms!"

Marluxia sighed. "Don't worry. Unlike you, I have all of eternity to wait. For now, I have to tend to Namine." He walked out of the door.

---

Okay, I realize that, gamewise, Marluxia couldn't overpower Sephiroth so easily and that Cloud would put up more fight against the vines before he was captured, but you'd be surprised how powerful plants can be. Besides, who wouldn't go nuts having to listen to Cloud and Sephiroth argue all the time.

Well, I suppose I didn't give much along the lines of hints this chapter, but I'd still like it if people would guess dates.

Please enjoy and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It's Time to Party!

Marluxia laid across one of the white couches, reading a short novel while Namine sat in one of the chairs, reading her own book.

Marluxia sighed and laughed to himself. "My, how things have been quiet since I tied those two up in the dining room."

"Mm-hmm." Namine looked up from her book. "Why are they so violent? You're not like that."

Marluxia laughed to himself. "Well, I have my moments." He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Those two? Well, Cloud simply has a temper, and Sephiroth will do anything to get what he wants."

Namine shrugged. "I just find it strange that three people of completely different personalities came from the same source."

Marluxia shrugged. "Well, it's not like we are the same people, so it should only make sense that our personalities are different." He looked up at the clock and jumped up from his seat. "Oh my! Time certainly does fly when you finally get some free time."

Namine tilted her head questioningly. "What's the matter, Marluxia?"

Marluxia smiled as he walked over to Namine. He took hold of her hand. "There's no problem at all." Vines grew from his hand and around Namine's wrist, spiraling together into a white blossom. "That is, if you'll go to the prom with me."

Namine smiled shyly, a blush streaking across her face. "Of course I will."

Marluxia pulled Namine to her feet. "Then let us go."

---

Axel leaned against Larxene's door frame. "Hey, Larxy. You ready to go to the prom."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "And you're telling me you have everything. The decorations? The food? The music?"

Axel shrugged. "All I need is a date."

Larxene smirked and laid back on her bed. "Then I guess you don't have a complete prom, so I'm not going."

Axel stroked his chin. "Strange. Why does that sound so familiar?"

Larxene shrugged. "You ask that like I should know."

"Well, it's just an off chance." Axel stood up and walked inside. "I mean, it sounds just like what A-" His eyes grew wide as a smirk squirmed across his face. He held his chin dramatically and smiled wide, his teeth shining in the sparse light. "Just like what you said at our prom, Arlene."

Larxene smiled as she sat up on her bed. "I was wondering when you'd remember, Alex."

Axel grinned and bowed, gesturing to the hallway. "Then shall we go, Miss Arlene?"

Larxene pushed herself up off her bed. "Just let me get dressed in something nice."

Axel laughed. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now."

Larxene pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Axel, I'm only wearing underwear."

Axel raised his eyebrows in interest. "And the problem with that is...?"

Larxene rolled her eyes and shot a lightning bolt at Axel. "Get out of here, you pervert."

Axle slammed the door shut before the lightning bolt hit him. "Okay. I'll just wait out here in the hall."

---

Axel and Larxene walked through the door into the ballroom. Larxene was wearing an intricate black dress and had somehow convinced Axel to put on a tux.

Axel pulled on his collar. "Why did we have to get all fancied up? It's not like anyone else did."

Larxene pointed over at Roxas and Xion. "You mind explaining that."

Axel walked along with Larxene. "Oh, come on. It's their first prom."

Larxene smacked Axel on top of the head with the back of her knuckles. "A prom is a prom, no matter how many you go to."

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it looks like people are enjoying it." He pointed at Roxas and Xion. "Roxas never was the best dancer." He placed a hand over his eyes. "I should have spent at least some time with him to talk about that."

Larxene pointed past Axel. "I think you should have had Marly teach him."

Axel looked, and his jaw dropped. "Wow."

Larxene nodded. "I know. Marluxia always was light on his feet. I've seen him giving Namine private lessons in her room."

"Not that." Axel pointed past Marluxia and Namine. "I just never saw Lexaeus as the type to date a diva."

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "I never saw him as one to date, period."

Demyx walked up to the twosome. "Hey, the music sounding good?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah. How long is the playlist?"

Demyx smiled broadly. "Thirty-six hours!"

Axel and Larxene stared blankly at Demyx.

Larxene coughed. "Um, Demyx, you do realize that your average prom is only about three or four hours long, right?"

Demyx took hold of his chin. "Oh. Sorry. I guess I got a little excited."

"Speaking of prom," Axel looked around, "where's your date? I see that even Zexion and Vexen have brought dates, so what about you?"

"Oh, me." Demyx rubbed the back of his head shyly, blushing lightly. "Well, she said that she'd be here about n-"

Suddenly, glass showered from the ceiling as something crashed through one of the skylights. Axel, Larxene, and Demyx looked up to see a blond woman free-falling down to them.

It looked like the blond woman was going to let herself splatter on the marble floor, but she twisted and landed on her feet last second. She stood up and whipped her bangs out of her face. She looked around. "So this is the world that Never Was?" She smiled and threw her hands in the air. "Freeeaky!"

Demyx waved at the blond woman. "Hey. Over here."

The blond woman ran over. "Hey, thanks for inviting me, Dem. Kinda nice to get away from the job every once in a while."

Larxene coughed uneasily. "And your job is to fall through ceilings?"

Demyx's date shrugged. "Free-falling, bear fighting, defying death in general." She grinned and chuckled. "I used to fake it all, but I realized that doing them for real is so much freeeakier!"

"Uh-huh." Axel couldn't tear his eyes off of the blond woman as he turned to Demyx. "I never really saw you as the type to date someone with such a "freaky" hobby."

Demyx laughed. "It's "freeeaky!" not "freaky."" He laughed. "And I have to admit that I was a little unsure of the dating service at first when we first met." He wrapped his arm around the the new blond. "But she's taught me to live a little more on edge."

The blond woman pointed towards the window. "Take a look at that. Freeeaky!"

Axel, Larxene, and Demyx looked. They, along with everyone else in the ballroom ran over to the massive balcony.

Axel turned to Vexen and teasingly punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, Vex, I didn't know you set up fireworks."

Vexen shrugged in response. "I didn't. I don't even touch those things. I thought this was your causing."

Marluxia palmed his face. "Oh no."

---

Xemnas watched the group on the balcony below from his tower. He calmly shut his eyes and listened to the swords that were making the explosions in the sky.

Xemnas sighed and walked away from the side of the tower. "Absurd. Simply absurd. Why would they waste time with something as useless as a prom. We should be getting around to the completing Kingdom Hearts."

"Yes?"

Xemnas raised his head and turned around. "Who's there?"

"Over here."

Xemnas turned towards the voice and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

A woman with golden skin sat on the the ledge. Her hair fell back in a silver cascade, similar to her dress. The curious thing about her, though, was her body design. She had both hands, but one of her forearms was missing completely, along with one of her shins, one of her shoulders, and the top-right quarter of her head. The missing parts looked more like missing data, rather than missing body parts. Her one existing eye was an empty black except for a pink iris.

The strange woman closed her eye, smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "You know who I am."

Xemnas shuddered slightly as he continued to stare at the woman. He began to stutter.

The woman stood up and walked over to Xemnas. She placed her fingers against his lips. "No need to talk. You just have to know that I am not complete without you and you are not complete without me. We complete each other."

Xemnas swallowed in disbelief.

The woman smiled. "You know," she took hold of one of Xemnas's hands and placed her other hand on his shoulder, "you can hear the music all the way out here. So shall we dance?"

She didn't even wait for an answer, leading the dance steps.

---

Ha! I bet everyone thought I was just simply going to reveal all the dates in this chapter. But no! I'm going to stay vague for now. You guys will simply have to keep guessing.

Also, Xemnas needs more kindness. People stick him as the butt of jokes all the time, and I haven't seen anyone treat him half decently.

Next chapter will be the next Organization XIII, so stay tuned.

Please enjoy and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, before I even start this chapter, I want to make something clear: the woman who was dancing with Xemnas at the end of the last chapter is not one of the characters you need to guess. That was a personified version of Kingdom Hearts, the heart-shaped moon-thing from Kingdom Hearts II. All, right, let the story continue.

Chapter 7: Twenty Years later is Madness!

Xemnas sat at a table in the front hall of the Castle That Never Was. He looked over the crowd in front of him. He laced his fingers together and placed his hands on the table. "Now, all of your parents seemed to have felt the need to take a vacation," he rolled his eyes, "at the same time." He sighed and looked forward again. "Now, until they feel like coming back, you're going to have to act in their place."

A boy with long black hair and eccentric clothes jumped forward. A black blindfold crossed over his eyes. "Yo, the name's Naxurot! I can control space and have a great variety of jutsu up my sleeves."

Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "So, you're the son of Xigbar, right?"

Naxurot nodded, pulling out a giant ninja star. "There's no way I can lose in battle."

Xemnas sighed. "Can you even see with that blindfold on?"

Naxurot placed his hands on his hips and snorted. "Of course I can."

Xemnas palmed his face. "Then why are you talking to that pillar?"

"Oh?" Naxurot turned around. "Now-"

"Chair."  
"Okay."

"Window."

"Are you s-"

Xemnas slammed his hands on the table. "You're not even in the room anymore!"

"Oh." Naxurot walked back into the room. "Sorry about tha-" A metallic umbrella smashed him over his head.

The umbrella was withdrawn by a young man dressed in very formal attire. His long hair was pulled back in cornrows. "I say, you should know better than walking around with that stupid blindfold on."

Naxurot rubbed his head. He looked the opposite way and stabbed a finger at the air. "Oh yeah, Prerxop? At least I don't carry a parasol around with me."

Prerxop sighed and smashed Naxurot over the head again. "It's called a Battle-brella." He lightly tapped the tip of his metal umbrella on the ground, causing severe cracks in the floor. "And it looks like you'll need to learn how to behave properly."

Xemnas flipped through a couple files. "Let's see. Prerxop, son of Xaldin. Age: seventeen. Element: wind. Preferred Battle Style: patience followed by a clean kill."

Prerxop raised his shoulders and sighed. "Well, I much prefer not to leave a mess to clean up." He spun the umbrella in his hand. "And making an opponent suffer is rude."  
"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." A tan-skinned woman with thick black hair and a massive blue hat pushed past Prerxop. She walked up to the desk. "I swear, I've been inventing things since before you were born, so don't act all high and mighty."

"Ah, Ms. Ramirez." Xemnas pulled out a file and looked through it. "The only Somebody to have a prolonged stay in the Castle That Never Was. Qualifications-"

Audrey placed her hand down on the table. "A Master's Degree in mechanics and automotive technology when I got here. Continued schooling to earn a Master's Degree in electronics, photonics, genetic engineering, and chemistry."

Xemnas sat back in his seat, holding his chin. "Well, it seems Vexen has done well in choosing an apprentice."

Naxurot stood up. "Yeah. Probably the only thing he ever did right."

Prerxop nodded. "The Chilly Academic certainly was a bungler."

Audrey pulled a wrench out of her pocket and threw it at the wall behind Xemnas. It ricocheted off the wall, down from the ceiling, and banged his of the two black-haired boys in the head three times before returning to Audrey's hand.

Audrey smiled and laughed lightly. "Silly me. I forgot to mention the physics degree." She turned to Naxurot and Prerxop, holding up her fists. "And you may not be scared of the Chilly Academic, but you better learn to respect the Hot-Blooded Mechanic."

Prerxop's eyes shrunk. "Oh boy." He flipped his battle-brella up and open. It began spinning, and he rose in the air.

Audrey placed her hands on her hips. "Oh no you don't." She turned to an auburn-haired girl behind her and pointed at Prerxop. "Vyrixtga, would you mind bringing him back down here?"

Vyrixtga, a tall, voluptuous, and presumably the oldest in the room besides Xemnas and Audrey, shrugged. "But of course, darling. It vould be a pleasure." She turned to the escaping flier and stared at him. A pair of large veins pulsed in her temples, glowing green.

Prerxop stopped in mid-air and started flying backwards. "What's going on? How can I be plummeting to the earth like this."

Vyrixtga laughed. "I control gravity, darling. Zere is no place you can go to to escape from me."

As Prerxop landed on the ground, he swallowed as he face Audrey. "Well, this seems a bit barbaric, don't you think."

Audrey smiled as she raised her fist. "Two for flinching." She smacked the boy once in the head and finished him off by elbowing him in the gut.

Naxurot laughed. "Sounds like you got beat up pretty good by that girl, Prerxop."

Audrey turned around and slugged Naxurot in the cheek. "Maybe you could actually fight if you learned to hit like a girl."

Xemnas stared at Audrey. "Certainly seems like we have at least one halfway decent fighter." He turned to Vyrixtga. "But what about you. At least the other three had weapons, but I don't see you carrying anything."

Vyrixtga sauntered forward. "Please, darling, who vould vant to carry my veapons?" She snapped her fingers, and a pair of massive mallets appeared from the shadows.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "But if you don't carry those, how do you fight with them."

Vyrixtga smirked. "By altering gravity, of course." The glowing, green veins pulsed in her temples, and the two gigantic hammers flew up in the air. A mere tilt of her head, and the mallets began orbiting around her head. "And if zis is enough, I could alvays pull my opponent in to be smashed, throw him across ze room, or just simply increase his gravity to smash vare he stands."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Well now, seems you like to attack opponents from a distance, just like your father." He looked the young woman up and down. "Even though you both look like you could crush your opponent in close combat."

Vyrixtga crossed her well-muscled arms. "Vell, I vould prefer my opponent did not mess up my looks."

Xemnas wuickly palmed his face. "If I had a heart, I don't know whether I'd be crying out of joy or humiliation."

Vyrixtga clenched her fists, and the hammers that were around flying around her head started rotating faster. "Vy you insulate punk! I should smash you vright now!"

"Vyrixtga, enough!"

Vyrixtga's veins stopped pulsing, and the two hammers smashed on the ground. "Sorry about zat, darling."

Xemnas looked around. "Who said that?"

Vyrixtga's veins began to pulse again, and a young man with black hair and blond bangs floated onto Xemnas's table.

Xemnas stared at the foot-and-a-half tall boy. "Um, Zexion's boy, right?"

"My name is Xathif." Xathif crossed his arms. "Now, I don't want to hear any comments about my height." He threw his hands in the air. "Honestly, I'm only eleven."

Xemnas quirked an eyebrow. "Well, you do realize that most eleven-year-olds are about fifteen, right?"

Xathif's eye turned stark white. "Don't make me send the light after you!"

A young man with silver-blue hair and yellow eyes walked forward. "Pardon me, kid." He patted Xathif on the head. "Maybe you should let a real warrior take to the captain."

Xathif grumbled to himself as he flew off the desk, leaving a trail of black dust.

Xemnas looked up at the new half-Nobody. "And you are?"

The boy's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that you can't recognize me, Xasoch, the son of Saix."

"Uh-huh." Xemnas's eyes flicked up and down the boy. "You're Saix's son?"

"Of course." Xasoch spread his arms apart. "I'm wolfish like my father."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Cat."

Xasoch paused. "No. Wolf." He started pointing to various parts of his head. "Wolf eyes. Wolf teeth. Wolf ear." He held out his hands. "Wolf claws."  
Xemnas pointed past Xasoch. "Cat tail."

Xasoch looked back at the tail swishing back and forth behind him. He turned back and slammed his face in the table. "Curse you, mom!"

A redheaded boy walked up and threw his arm around Xasoch's shoulder. "Ah, don't worry, Xassy. That tail actually looks good on you."

Xasoch turned and glared at the redheaded boy. "I don't want to hear it, Xam." He turned and walked away. "I'm going to go find a good place to admire the moon tonight."

"Oh no." Xemnas flipped through his files. "Let's see, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix." He palemd his face. "Axel."

"And Larxene. Got it memorized?" Xam crossed his arms.

"Hey, don't forget me." A blond girl walked up beside Xam.

"Of course I wouldn't forget my sister, Jasxesic." Xam elbowed his sister. "By the way, what do you think are my odds with Vyrixtga?"

Jasxesic rolled her eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself, killer."

Xemnas rubbed his temples. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Hey, you should be glad we actually decided to stay." Xam raised a flaming chain. "I could have been sitting on the beach now."

Jasxesic raised a whip made of electricity. "No kidding. I really think you should be more appreciative." Her eyes glinted. "I don't know about you, but I thought elemental specialists like ourselves were desirable in these teams."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you two are actually more keen on torture than pranks?"

Xam smiled. "No, we were just thinking about stealing your underwear and stapling them to the ceiling."

Xemnas palmed his face again. "Of course. And I was expecting something better?"

"Excuse me, coming through." A boy with neon blond hair walked between the psychotic siblings. "Hey, it's my turn, right?"

Xemnas peeked through his fingers. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

The new boy winked and gave Xemnas a pair of thumbs-up. "I know, isn't it just wwwiiicked." He started pointing to various instruments attached to his body. "I've got the whole set up for a one-man-band. Sitar, guitar, accordion, cymbals, bass drum, ocarina, bagpipes."

Xam nodded. "Yeah, Xiskyr, that's pretty cool."

Xemnas uncovered his face and slammed his hands on the table. "What's going on with you? Those have to be the most bizarre and random instruments I have ever seen." He looked Xiskyr up and down. "Can you even fight like that?"

"Of course I can fight like this." Xiskyr spread his arms out to point out all his equipment at the same time. "I probably couldn't even fight without all this." He pumped his hands in the air. "And my waterworks are completely wwwiiicked!"

Jasxesic pointed at Xam and Xiskyr. "Say, how about we go out and get something to eat?" She looked around. "I mean, I'm just not seeing anything exciting about this place."

Xam shrugged. "I think I'll wait around for Kurix. You two go ahead."

"Fine. Your loss." Jasxesic grabbed Xiskyr by the wrist and pulled him out of the room. "Later."

Xam waved after the two blond kids. "Okay, but take it easy on Xiskyr. He might have inherited his mother's suicidal tendencies, but he's still breakable." He laughed and stepped off to the side.

A small blond girl in a red and blue dress walked up to the table. She carried a massive ax with blades in the shape of a heart. "'Ello, and 'ow are you today?"

Xemnas looked through his files. "Um, and you are Shartex, Luxord's daughter, right?"

"That'd be correct, good sir." Shartex curtsied. "'Owever, my mother thought I should get proper schooling, so I'm not an idiotic gambler like my dad." She swung her ax around. "'Owever, my mother is a little concerned with 'ow my babysitters might 'ave raised me."

"Uh-huh." Xemnas looked between the ax and the small girl. "How do you fight then."

Shartex beamed. "Slicing off my opponent's head."

Xemnas stared blankly at the little blond girl. "And let's say that doesn't work."

A card slid out of Shartex's sleeve, and she held it up. "Don't worry. I always keep an ace up my sleeve."

"Oh, so you use card magic like your father?"

Shartex shook her head. "No, I use it to slice my opponent's throat open."

Xemnas's jaw dropped slightly. "O-kay."

"Yeah, everyone says that after I tell them about the ace." Shartex shrugged. "I guess that's what my mom was worried about when it came to my babysitter."

"Okay." Xemnas subconsciously shuffled his files. "I guess I have nothing to worry about concerning you." He stared unblinkingly at the small girl. "Except maybe killing the other Nobodies," he said under his breath."

Shartex beamed. "Very good, then. I guess I'll just be off to 'ave myself a cup of tea." She skipped merrily away.

Xemnas stared after the girl. "Okay, who's next?"

Another little blond girl walked up to the table. She walked up shyly, but a rather fierce handle could be seen sticking up over her head.

Xemnas pulled out one of the bottom files. "Okay, Miss Tophixresh, given how you're the daughter of two particularly impressive members of our Nobody community, may I ask what your power is?"

Tophixresh looked up shyly at Xemnas. "Well, it's not something scary like fire or machines." She pulled out her weapon, revealing it to be a huge, decorated paintbrush. "My power is imagination."

"Imagination." Xemnas leaned against his table. "If Nobody's don't have hearts, can they have imagination?"

"Well..." Tophixresh pushed her paintbrush against the floor and stroked several times. She pulled it up to reveal a heart on the floor. The heart popped up into 3-D and floated up between the Superior and the small blond girl.

Xemnas watched the heart. "Well, that is impressive."

Tophixresh traced her foot on the floor. "I can also do flowers, poison ivy, trees-"

A gloved hand was placed on the little girl's head. "Yep. Tophixresh can do just about anything," said a grayish-blond-haired boy with a keyblade.

Xam walked forward. "Hey, Kurix. What's up?"

Kurix shrugged. "Ah, you know, attending this mandatory meeting and all that."

Xam nodded. "I hear ya."

Xemnas looked betweem the three kids in front of him. "Um, how about you all go for now. I need to think things over."

"Okay." Xam turned to the other two. "Let's get out of here. Jasxesic and Xiskyr are waiting."

Kurix nodded. "Right. Let's go."

Kurix and Xam led Tophixresh out of the front hall."

After the kids had left, Xemnas looked around the room. He slammed his head on his table. "I'm beginning to wonder if this is the right line of work for me." He placed his hands over his head. "This used to be a respectable business. Now, it's just madness."

---

Madness? This is Organization XIII!

Okay, seriously though, these are the members of the next organization, meaning that most of them are children of the previous organization. They're big clues as to who the dates were/are. The four pairings that you do not need to guess are:

Xemnas/Kingdom Hearts

Axel/Larxene

Marluxia/Namine

Roxas/Xion

And the one date that was already admitted to not being a pairing and was admitted by this chapter was:

Vexen/Audrey Ramirez

Anyways, I'm going to wait a week or so before I post the answers. As an additional game, can you de-anagram the children's names.

Please send all answers in personal messages.

Please enjoy and review.


	8. Credits

Axel Wants a Prom

Credits

Cast shall be listed in order of appearance

Suddenly, the film reel melted, and Axel walked onto the set. "I don't think that credits are really such a good idea for that sort of thing."

Larxene walked up beside Axel. "Why's that?"

Axel shrugged. "I don't know, but it'd be a little weird to explain where all those kids came from. Not to mention that the guest stars were still part of the cast, and the answers aren't supposed to be revealed yet."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose that's all true." She snickered. "Okay, seriously, what was up with that Kurix kid. Gray-blond? Do you know how ridiculous that looks?"

Axel laughed. "Well, you can't blame a kid for genetics." He crossed his arms. "I just find it strange that Roxas names his kid after that weird Riku guy. I'm his best friend."

Larxene snickered and pointed at Axel. "Yeah, but Xexal or Xalex would sound just weird. At least Kurix has a nice ring to it."

Axel closed his eyes and nodded. "I guess that's true." He opened his eyes and looked Larxene in the face. "So, I guess this is it. The last part of the trilogy and everything."

Larxene scratched the back of her head. "Yeah. I guess so." She looked at where the credits would have been. "It's going to feel weird not going through that weekly chaos."

Axel smirked. "I wouldn't mind repeating that first story again."

Larxene punched Axel in the arm. "You pervert."

Axel laughed and rubbed his arm. "Hey, I'm just saying that it felt a little weird that my big roll wasn't a pervert in this story."

"Yeah." Larxene held her chin. "Seems like a weird story to end on."

Namine scooted her way in between the two older Nobodies. "Actually, there's one more story."

"One more?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "I could have sworn this was a trilogy."

Namine shook her head slowly. "Not a story for you guys."

"Here, let me see that!" Larxene snatched the paper out of Namine's hand. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at it.

Axel laughed. "What's wrong, Larxy." He pulled the paper out of the Savage Nymph's frozen hands. "I mean, how bad could it b-" His jaw dropped as he looked at the paper. He turned to look at Namine.  
Namine blushed under the gaze of the two other Nobodies. "Well, I thought it was a fun idea."

Axel and Larxene jumped. "Namine Wants to Be Sexy! What in the name of Nothingness inspired you to tell the writer to do that one."

Namine blushed. "Well, you guys just seemed to have so much fun with your stories."

Larxene sighed. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens."

Axel palmed his face. "I guess so."

Disclaimers

MasterofHearts1313 does not own Kingdom Hearts.

MasterofHearts1313 owes the inspiration for Namine Wants to Be Sexy to Kingdomheartsgirl101.

The reason why the next story isn't part of the series is that it will be under the Namine/Marluxia category instead of Axel/Larxene.


	9. Answers

Okay, I'm just a tad disappointed at the lack of guesses, but I'm glad people enjoyed the story. Anyways, here you go.

Axel Wants a Prom answers

Xemnas + Kingdom Hearts = Noone [Kingdom Hearts is incomplete]

Xigbar + Yuffie (Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts) = Naxurot [Naruto]

Xaldin + Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) = Prerxop [Proper]

Vexen + Audrey Ramirez (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) = Noone [Audrey was an apprentice]

Lexaeus + Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) = Vyrixtga [Gravity]

Zexion + Tinkerbell (Peter Pan) = Xathif [Faith]

Saix + Mirage (Aladdin, the animated series) = Xasoch [Chaos]

Axel + Larxene = Xam [Max] & Jasxesic [Jessica]

Demyx + Adrena Lynn (Kim Possible) = Xiskyr [Risky]

Luxord + Alice (Alice in Wonderland) = Shartex [Hearts]

Marluxia + Namine = Tophixresh [Sephiroth]

Roxas + Xion = Kurix [Riku]


End file.
